1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server cabinet, heat dissipation for electronic components of a server not only relies on system fans, but also relies on airflow vents defined in a front plate of the server. However, as the requirement of high data storage increases, a large number of hard disk drives are mounted in a front end of the server, the airflow in the cabinet is blocked by the hard disk drives.